blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/PSA
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=210.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 11, 2016 22:44:06 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. PSA Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » PSA « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: PSA (Read 630 times) Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 PSA « on: May 19, 2015, 06:55:49 PM » PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT --- PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT --- PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT This is ugly, alliance leaders please choose colors. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: PSA « Reply #1 on: May 19, 2015, 06:58:41 PM » THG is green :3 i just havent had time to mod it yet.....want me to do it now to make you feel better about the map? Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Luna Full Member Offline 242 Re: PSA « Reply #2 on: May 19, 2015, 06:59:46 PM » Who turned off the lights? Logged Not all roads lead to conflict, some just look that way. Regular Bloc: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49701 Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: PSA « Reply #3 on: May 19, 2015, 07:00:36 PM » There we go Indies is now green. HAPPY NOW!!!?!?!?!? Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Luna Full Member Offline 242 Re: PSA « Reply #4 on: May 19, 2015, 07:59:19 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on May 19, 2015, 07:57:25 PM Quote from: Darknight on May 19, 2015, 06:59:46 PM Who turned off the lights? I know, DL is nowhere to be found You just hate us that much don't you? It would explain your actions in disbanding our alliance. Also it's TDL now. The Divine League. Logged Not all roads lead to conflict, some just look that way. Regular Bloc: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49701 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: PSA « Reply #5 on: May 19, 2015, 08:35:23 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on May 19, 2015, 07:57:25 PM Quote from: Darknight on May 19, 2015, 06:59:46 PM Who turned off the lights? I know, DL is nowhere to be found pls no bully why not everyone be nice to each other... Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: PSA « Reply #6 on: May 19, 2015, 09:06:24 PM » Kale becomes the very thing he wanted to destroy. How dissapointing. Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Feranon Newbie Offline 10 Personal Text The Enlightened One Re: PSA « Reply #7 on: May 19, 2015, 10:40:35 PM » NAM should be a pretty purple imo :3 Logged May glorious Shambala forever shine light upon the world! Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 404 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: PSA « Reply #8 on: May 20, 2015, 12:23:59 AM » Quote from: Feranon on May 19, 2015, 10:40:35 PM NAM should be a pretty purple imo :3 LOL give me a hex code and I'll change it to whatever you want Logged Wielkopl Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2164 Re: PSA « Reply #9 on: May 20, 2015, 12:27:22 AM » Quote from: Taikuh on May 20, 2015, 12:23:59 AM Quote from: Feranon on May 19, 2015, 10:40:35 PM NAM should be a pretty purple imo :3 LOL give me a hex code and I'll change it to whatever you want This is a nice one, 9E009B Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: PSA « Reply #10 on: May 20, 2015, 12:28:56 AM » If everyone would be so kind, please select black as your alliance colour. Together we can ruin it for everyone. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: PSA « Reply #11 on: May 20, 2015, 12:52:49 AM » Quote from: lm_Brian on May 20, 2015, 12:28:56 AM If everyone would be so kind, please select black as your alliance colour. Together we can ruin it for everyone. topkek signed Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » PSA SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2